1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrator having a rectangular section, and a resonator, and more particularly, it relates to a vibrator, a resonator and a resonance component utilizing a width expansion mode.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, piezoelectric resonators utilizing an expansion vibration mode and a contour shear vibration mode are employed in the frequency range of several 10 kHz to 2 MHz.
Whichever one of the aforementioned vibration modes is utilized, however, nodal points of vibration are located only on central points of major surfaces of the piezoelectric resonator and hence it is difficult to stably hold the piezoelectric resonator. The aforementioned piezoelectric resonator is held at the nodal points, which are located on the centers of its major surfaces, with spring terminals. However, the conventional piezoelectric resonator utilizing an expansion vibration mode or a contour shear vibration mode employs a plate type vibrator, and hence stress may concentrate at contact points between the piezoelectric resonator and the spring terminals to crack the piezoelectric resonator, when the piezoelectric resonator is held by such spring terminals.
Further, it is difficult to select a holding structure other than the aforementioned one employing the spring terminals as well as to miniaturize a component employing the piezoelectric resonator, since the nodal points of vibration are located at the centers of the major surfaces.